


A Dream is a wish your heart makes

by Not_so_anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gay, M/M, Secret Relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Surprise Ending, gay elements, stallison isn't endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_so_anonymous/pseuds/Not_so_anonymous
Summary: Stiles wakes up and everything seems fine, except nothing is fine in Beacon Hills





	A Dream is a wish your heart makes

**Author's Note:**

> It has a slow build but for the most part its pretty good, I think. Only My second fic go easy on me  
> give kudos and leave a comment

The one where stiles dreams he’s in an alternate universe and Allison is his soulmate.

Its eerie waking up in places...unfamiliar. It always manages to disorient Stiles even way more than he normally is. Nothing in his room is different, but everything just feels---Wrong. Stiles’ internal monologue tries to convince himself that he’s just paranoid but stiles knows better to listen to his thoughts and instead listens to his intuition. Call it what you want, Stiles knows for sure that something is off. He wants to go to Scott but after the whole Theo situation, Stiles doesn’t know if he should trust his feeling with Scott. He’ll probably say something like ‘you need to rest stiles’ ‘you’re overreacting stiles everything is fine’ But it’s Beacon Hills and nothing is ever fine.

Not exactly sure what’s wrong with the town he decides to test the waters on his dad, but that plan falls through because of course his dad is at work, probably taking an early shift, unless he never got home yesterday. Roscoe is still where he parked it last and Stiles almost second guesses himself until he gets to school. What stiles sees is-- weird, better yet impossible.

Stiles gets out of the car only to meet a floppy haired asthmatic scott who has no muscle mass or resemblance to the wolf scott stiles is used to. In Fact he looks a lot like scott did on their first day of school all those years ago. Standing on those steps talking to scott made stiles regress, and in a way it was good not to have to worry about the nightmares of people lost nogitsune or people lost to the alpha pack. Seeing Lydia walk in on Jackson’s arm gave him the opportunity to start over. Losing one friend was sad, but Stiles promised himself he would enjoy the do-over for as long as he could.

Everything seemed to happen so fast and stiles didn’t understand any of what was going on, It was supposed to be his do over, so why does it feel like stiles can’t do anything but to blend into the background of his own narrative? Not only were none of his friends talking to him (besides scott of course) stiles just met his soulmate. Yeah, because in his do over verse soulmates exist! But even worse stiles’s soulmate is Allison. Allison Argent. If Stiles said he wouldn’t be surprised he’d be a damned liar FJCFS. When she introduced herself to the class scott stared at her like the moon shined out of her ass, of course but stiles felt a strange burning in his wrist as she took the seat in front of his. The burning sensation seemed to come from underneath the pleather bracelet on his wrist where her name was scribbled in pretty handwriting. Allison didn’t have any visible reaction so they went through the day without ever talking.

Everything was obviously going fine, of course, because she obviously didn’t know he was right? Wrong. Somehow she managed to figure out his name, his real name and track him down, because god forbid anyone ever avoid their soulmate. Allison managed to corner him in an empty classroom after hours and flirted with him ‘this has to be a dream’ he voiced, but she closed in anyway ‘a dream is a wish your heart makes’ Allison responded. But before her lips touched his Stiles woke up out of breath. Gasping for air he looked around the room ‘yeah my heart,’ stiles thinks as he looks at a sleeping scott ‘still gay’


End file.
